Power rangers: Legacy of a samurai
by Tokuguy99
Summary: (Remake of power rangers samurai). 12 years ago Xandred and his army of demons invaded the human world and took over. Now the future king of the samurai must find four people to join him on his quest to defeat Xandred and become the power rangers samurai.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

A giant wasteland of nothing but hills and dirt stood for miles. The weather was gray and wet, the pinnacle of all storms. In the middle of the field were several normal looking people wearing ragged and torn clothing, and wielding things from wood from fences, to short katanas and broken golf clubs. In front of them was what looked like a small platoon of demonic beings wielding katanas. The demons were led by a demon with fire swirling around his body, including wheel of fire he was holding in his hands. His middle area was black, and held what looked like a face with its mouth open. " I don't even bothered coming here. You won't be able to stand even a chance against us. Especially with those pathetic things you call weapons". The fire demon spoke. " You bastard. You will pay for this. We're going to gut you like the miserable pathetic fish you are!"

the leader of the humans screamed at the demon in anger.

The humans then charged at the demons. "Moogers attack!" the fire demon ordered. The Moogers then charged forwards with their swords. After Xandred and his empire had taken over most of earth, sergeant tread had little to do, being one of the main offensive officers. He just had to destroy small groups of poorly armed resisters once in awhile.

As the Moogers came in for the attack, a red blur charged with inhuman speed from the sky and slashed through all of the Moogers, leaving them in a fiery explosion. "What the hell.." Sergeant tread whispered under his breath. Standing in front of him was a warrior in red he had never scene before, who had adopted the stance of a samurai, and was in fact holding a katana in his hand. "Leave now!" The red warrior yelled at the civilians. The people followed his orders and fled into their small village. " I don't know who you are, but its great to see a challenge!" Sergeant tread told the man in red. Tread then rushed towards the red ranger and slashed at him with his flame wheels. The red ranger quickly dodged one of the wheels and slashed Tread in the chest from under, sending him flying several feet away from him. The sergeant soon got up. " Your going to regret this." Tread remarked confidently. Tread then quickly threw one of his flame wheels at the red ranger. The red ranger soon caught it with his sword and flung it back at the demon. Tread absorbed it into his hand and threw it at the red ranger. It slammed into him and made him fly threw a building. As the ranger got up, the demon jumped towards him and smashed him with his flame wheel, sending him flying several more feet. As the red ranger got up again, Tread jumped at him. He then ducked under his flame wheel and slashed at his chest straight through him. The red ranger turned again and smashed his sword into the demon, sending him flying and crashing hard against the ground. Before Tread could fully get up, The red ranger lunged towards

him and elbowed him in the throat and turned around for a round house kick. The sergeant quickly caught it and slammed the rangers head into the ground and pushed him away. "I'll see you again." The demon remarked as a giant fire ball came from the sky and engulfed him. "Dammit... he...got away." The red ranger said after each hard breath. As he demorphed, Jayden looked around at the small village. There were only a few small huts made of wood and other things the villagers rummaged for. The house Jayden had slammed into had luckily been uninhabited, though that wasn't uncommon for the village. Many of the men of the village had most likely left to rebel against Xandred and his forces, and never came back. It was going to be a long journey, Jayden thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1. Origin of the red ranger. Part 1.

It was a dark August night, not a single star was in the sky. A large bright light could be seen from miles away. In the city of panorama fire had engulfed the majority of the buildings and several demonic like figures could be seen roaming the street. Deker had heard stories of many of the humans wars and their powerful machines, but the humans defenses didn't stand a chance to even him and Sergeant Tread alone, let alone several thousand Moogers and every offensive commander Master Xandred could get his hands on. Hell, even Serrator joined the fight, Deker thought. Guns,grenades, nuclear bombs, they all did minimal damage in the grand scheme of things. Deker couldn't help feeling that everything that had been thrown at them this far wasn't all the humans had. The demons had been sealed away long ago. Only sealed away, not defeated or good, that was for sure. By samurai, Deker recalled. As the demons steeped through the wreckage and flames, Deker saw a man behind all of the smoke. A man with a katana. Anger and regret crossed the mans face. An icy glare only given to someones most hated enemies. Somewhere close by, a boy not more than 11, was looking through all of the burning buildings for his father. The boy was the average size for his age. He had short blonde hair and was wearing torn jeans and a t-shirt. His father told him to flee, but he wanted to make sure his watcher was okay, and that he could leave with him. The boy made it into a clearing and saw a man facing off against one of the demons who attacked him. The man ran at the demon quicker then the boy had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of running that day. The man rushed towards Deker and their swords clashed. The two warriors slashed at each other with almost inhuman speed. Deker stabbed at the man with his sword, but ducked under it slashed at Deker, when he caught the sword with his hand. Deker then threw the man straight through a pole. The boy covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. To his surprise though, the man got up and charged at Deker again. Deker came with an upward slash towards the man, when he jumped over it and came for a round house kick. Deker then caught his leg and stabbed his sword straight through the mans heart. The boy almost felt feelings of anger and resentment towards the man who killed his father, but fear drowned every single thought or emotion he had. All he wanted to do was get away from there. And he did.

1 year later,July 7th.

The boy, now 12,was climbing a large mountain, to get to get to the top obviously, but he wasn't sure what it was for exactly. His father had told him to meet his uncle Ji, and gave him the location of where he lived, but had never told him had lived on top of a mountain. Maybe it wasn't a mountain before the demons attacked, Jayden thought. He was wearing shorts and a red tank top, and carrying a large sack on his back. When he got to a small clearing on the mountain he rested there and walked to the waterfall he had heard while climbing to that spot. He then rummaged in the bag for a large silver briefcase.

His father had gave it to him and told him that it had been passed down through many generations.

Jayden knew that he was destined to become a power ranger, it was in his blood. He couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't be able to live up to the challenge though.

While his sister had trained night and day to become the red ranger, he ran like a coward, he thought to himself. A thought soon occurred to him. His uncle Ji was a Comrade of his father in battle. Maybe Ji could train him to become a samurai. Jayden then heard noise and hid behind a bush. " I don't get why we have to guard here. There's no humans anywhere near this hole so lets leave." A demon said to its partner. The one who had spoke was six feet tall and had lizard like features. It wore a metal chest plate, and wielded a metal shield and long sword. " We should leave Demotrax, but we can't. Xandred would kill anyone for disobeying his orders, and he has. Just be glad Serrator didn't send us on a mission. If he had, we would be probably trying to sacrifice ourselves to summon some kind of satanic death beast or something." The other one joked, only slightly. Jayden's heart skipped a beat. He then quickly opened the briefcase up an took out the samuraizer. This was his time to do what he was destined to do and become a hero. It then occurred to him that he didn't know how to use it. " You hear something?" one of the demons asked. " I smell human." Nova told him. To Jayden's surprise, the demons looked up. A man then leapt from a ledge above the demons smashed Demotrax in the chest with his elbow, sending him falling several thousand feet off the mountain. " HUMAN!" The demon screamed before charging at him. The man then pulled out a katana and stabbed straight into the demons heart. He then pulled the sword out and smashed the demon several feet into the air before it exploded. Jayden then slowly got out from the the bush.

" You must be my uncle Ji." Jayden said. All Ji did was nod in confirmation.

2 years later,August 23.

" Mentor... Can we take a break?" Jayden almost pleaded. He was standing on his hands near the edge of a cliff, shirtless and covered with scars. " You must learn to endure, Jayden. The enemy won't give you any breaks." Mentor Ji informed Jayden. The last two years of training had been rigorous and tough, but Jayden didn't feel he was any closer to becoming a ranger. Jayden also hadn't gotten any closer to finding his sister. Eve since the attack, he had been looking for his sister. He had assumed she was with Daisuke, but Jayden couldn't get that far because there were Moogers bases everywhere, and the more he moved, the closer he got to one. He assumed that he could train with Ji for a few months and become a ranger, strong enough to defeat the Moogers in his way, but very little had gotten easier. Yet, at the same time, Jayden felt stronger. "Come with me." Mento Ji ordered Jayden. Jayden then got onto his feet and followed Ji into his house. In the middle of the room, there was a sword with a red hilt stuck in a chunk of stone.

" That is the sword of the red samurai ranger, your father. If you can pull that out that will prove to me that you are ready. So, without any hesitation, Jayden walked up to the sword and grabbed it. A harsh energy then surged through his body. It soon got more intense burned at Jayden fingers. Then as he tried to pull it out, a giant electrical charge went throughout his body gave him a huge amount of pain. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Jayden screamed as he was launched through the window and down several thousand miles away from the mountain, and was plunged deeper and deeper and farther away from Ji.

Please review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see. Criticism is encouraged as long as its constructive and not hate mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2: Origins of the red ranger part 2: moving on.

Jayden fell thousands of miles to his death... and then felt a hand grab him. Jayden then woke up.

" Your lucky I saved you at the last second." Master Ji told him.

" You risked my life just to prove I'm not ready?..." Jayden said, obviously angered.

" I knew I would have saved you.."

Jayden didn't seem impressed.

"And if you hadn't...?" Jayden questioned him.

" Then I would have found someone else. Just because you have samurai blood doesn't mean your the most qualified to be a samurai."Jayden was at his breaking point.

"THEN WHY TRAIN ME!?" Jayden asked.

"Because it was your fathers wish. He said you were going to be a great samurai. The way your acting now, I would say he was wrong. If you want prove anything, then prove that I'm wrong."

Jayden then replied "You would let me die so easily?"

Ji then sighed. " The world can't be saved by whiners and your not fighting, your not worth anything to me or anyone. It is your destiny to become the Red ranger and you know that. I can't teach you if you don't try." Ji practically shouted.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like being worked like a dog everyday." Jayden complained.

" And I'm sorry if your family members lives don't mean that much to you."Ji then walked away without a word.

" You bastard.." Jayden whispered under his breath. He had been a coward all of his life, but he couldn't believe what Ji had said, even if he was right. In a world where you have to fight to survive, he really was pretty worthless if he only did things for himself. Being a ranger was to be selfless and fight for others. He had only been fighting for his own agenda and revenge. Ji had been training Jayden, but at Jayden's request, so if he wanted to be a ranger, it wasn't going to be easy.

Jayden didn't think farther than that and soon slept, tired of the work that day. It had been two years and Ji had barely taught him any symbol power yet. Ji had taught him how to use the samuraizer, but taped it to the sword, so if he wanted it, he'd have to be ready for the power of the sword. Jayden had always wondered why Ji didn't just become a samurai. Jayden suddenly awoke that night, startled by a sound he had heard from the main room.

"AHHHHHH!"

Jayden heard Ji scream, so he rushed to the room to find several Moogers there and Deker there. Had been assigned to prevent any team of rangers from stopping them again, so be was tasked with finding the Morphers, which wasn't very difficult because the energy levels of the Morphers were so high and they could track then down easily. On the ground was the dead body of Mentor Ji.

Rage built up inside Jayden, he wanted nothing more than to strike Deker down, but he knew he would have died, so he rushed for the sword, not considering that it could blow him away again. Deker saw this and ran for the sword. As Jayden gripped it, it burned at his fingers, but he couldn't let go. Not now. With all of the strength he could muster, Jayden pulled the sword out of the stone. Fire burst forth from the sword and smashed Deker into the wall. In a hurry, Jayden obtained the Morphers from his room and fled the house as fast as he could. As Jayden ran, he contemplated changing into the red ranger and fighting Deker, the monster who had killed his father and Mentor. He didn't though, not because of fear, but because he knew his limitations.

He promised himself he would never look back. And he didn't.

The next week, Jayden looked into the box and found all of the Morphers still there, along with something else. He found a note in the box and read it. It was written by Mentor Ji.

' I know once you have left your training Jayden, you will never look back and be left with the feeling you regret ever meeting me. But after all of the things you've asked me over the years, there's one thing I knew the answer to, something that I didn't want to remember. Why are you a ranger and I am not? Shame. The feeling that if I become a ranger once again, the events will repeat and my whole team will die because of me. I was the red ranger, and your father and mother blue and pink. Your parents blood was shed and it was my fault. I just hope that yours isn't too because of me. I must sound silly, but I can't ring myself to do it out of fear. Not for myself, but everyone around me."

Jayden was on the verge of tears.

Never again would he run away. Never.

8 Years later, October 12.

Word had been spread around that a samurai king was looking for people to become his comrades in battle. For a population only about one seventh that it used to be, and with no Internet or phone service, it sure was easy for word to spread fast.

Even in a post apocalyptic world, populace still gossiped, though the world had moved on. That's what everyone said nowadays. 'The world had moved on.'

And so had the samurai king. He had moved here and there, yet he could not find anyone willing or qualified to join him. It had been four years, however the king had made very little progress in terms of recruitment. Everyone he had met was not qualified at all to be a warrior. All of the warriors had fought the empire, and failed.

The king was sure about one thing though. Word had spread about him looking for warriors, so that meant some warriors would look for him, wanting revenge on Xandreds empire of demons.

Jayden was standing in a long and broad desert, one that was extended nothingness for miles. Then again, pretty much everywhere is these days, Jayden thought. The heat was almost unbearable, and Jayden felt like he was in an oven. For someone who practiced the fire symbol, he sure would have preferred a different temperature then. He was the son of the blue ranger, but since he was related to Ji he could use the fire symbol, and pretty well. He just hoped well and enough to defeat Xandred, and most importantly, Deker.

Meanwhile, at Xandreds Flying Fortress, Octoroo and Xandred were conversing about the problem of a ranger team assembling again.

Xandreds fortress was a giant castle connected to several floating towers and one huge tower sticking the tool Xandreds castle, with the face of a skull on it. Xandred wasn't completely trapped in the underworld all that time, as he and others could temporarily break the regenerating barrier from time to time, but 12 years ago was the first time in centuries Xandreds whole army had made it through the barrier.

Xandred and his main commanders were in a giant decorated room, sort of like a ball room, but grim. In the middle was Xandred in his throne, and surrounding him were his aforementioned offensive commanders and other of his men. Dayu playing on her guitar, Deker sharpening his sword, Xandreds robot assassin silva readying his guns, and Sergeant Tread sparring with General Gut.

Silva was a towering eight feet tall, and his metal skin was white stainless steel. He wielded a large lazar rifle, and was equipped with a belt of grenades. Once the demons had made it to the humans realm and took over, Octoroo took the opportunity to learn their science, and the result of that was Silva. Silva had helped during the second half of the Invasion and was the most quiet of the group, considering that he was programmed to talk only when spoken to. Xandred had heard about the supposed samurai kings search for warriors, and assumed that he was the red ranger. His plan: to kill the red ranger and destroy the Morphers.

" No one shall even try to stand in my way! I won't let the rangers defeat me again! NOT AGAIN!"

notes: As always, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3: Origins of the blue ranger: part 1:

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't been posting anything for like a week, I've just been kind of busy... and by busy I mean being completely and utterly lazy. I did have a test this week and had to study and all, but that wasn't really the deciding factor. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

12 years ago, August 20.

The Moogers took down buildings and civilians one by one as they continued their onslaught through Panorama. The entire city was covered in flames and no one stood a chance. As the demons smashed their way through a quarter of panorama, leaving it in a giant fire ball, they branched out and spread in different directions.

Sergeant Tread lead one platoon of Moogers, and Deker lead the others. One of the empire's most fearsome and trusted generals, General Torchius, lead an assault

through downtown Panorama.

Torchius was 10 feet, and had dark black skin. He had several horns protruding from his forehead, and had 6 huge muscly arms. He had blood red eyes and was wielding a broad sword, battle axe, club, and spear in four of his hands, which all had seven large fingers. Torchius also had long black and silver wings that were attached to his back.

Torchius wasn't as evil as he looked though. He could be ruthless if he needed to be, but he didn't enjoy the murder of an entire race like the other demons. He had only done this because it would have been considered treason to think or do anything Xandred didn't want you to.

As Torchius and his forces made their way into the part of panorama, Torchius saw a human fleeing for their life, a middle aged woman. As she tried to run for cover, Torchius sent lightning from his fingers her way, electrocuting her to death.

" NO!" Torchius heard someone scream. It was two children standing not even 20 feet away from him. Torchius shot lightning at them as they ran, and saw only an explosion of light. Satisfied, Torchius left for the rest of the city.

Hiding behind a building though, were the children, a boy and a girl. Boy looked about 14, the girl was 6. The boy was tall for his age, and had black skin and short hair, while the girl was white and had long blonde hair. They fled south, and climbed through a hole in a fence. They found themselves in a field of destroyed buildings and destruction. A platoon of Moogers then headed their direction, chasing after them. The two kids ran as fast as they could, before running through an open field, where they saw several of the empires air ships above them. Several huge black orbs then dropped from the air ships in front of the kids. The orbs opened and what looked like giant dogs made of fire stepped out. 'We're screwed!' the black kid thought.

One of the flaming dogs then opened its wide jaws and let out a terrifying and ear splitting growl.

He couldn't remember what happened after that because he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was on a marble floor, covered in a blanket with his step sister, the blonde girl.

They seemed to be in a small classroom, but when he looked through the window he saw nothing but dirt, as if they were underground. The door opened, and he instinctively got in a fighting position, even if he wasn't in the physical condition to fight.

A scrawny man with short brown hair walked in. He had sandals, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans on.

He was white, and when he spoke he had a thick British accent.

" I see that your awake. Well, the good news is that your safe. We're all safe. For now. So you should stay here before you go looking for someone or any of that. The Moogers are still patrolling up there... It seems I don't know your name. I'm David." He said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

" How did I get here, and what do you mean by up there". Kevin asked, not even asking what the bad news was. Whenever someone said there was good news, something bad always came with it. Kevin had learned that from experience.

"Well, we're kind of... well, Underground. My friends and I had saved you and that other kid, so we brought you here. After that, one of those things used its demon magic and kind of put this school underground, Armando."

"Armando?" Kevin gave him a weak smile, also finding it funny that being Armando surprised him more than being several feet under.

" Well, I don't have a name".

" It's Kevin."

David looked satisfied, until he looked at the girl under the blanket.

" Are you okay?" Kevin asked him.

David looked like he was contemplating something. He had a look of worry on his face. He soon spoke.

" We had managed to get you back virtually unscathed, but... your sister wasn't so lucky... She... lost her legs."

" What..." Kevin asked, fear and worry washing over his face simultaneously.

"We managed to patch her up, and she's doing fine, we covered the wound before she could bleed to much." Kevin was at a loss for words. It was his fault, he thought. He wasn't strong enough to even protect her, and had blacked out like a chicken. Feelings of rage and regret built up inside of him and wouldn't go away. His mother, his sisters legs... He was going to get his revenge.

12 years later, December 5th.

Kevin and other members of David's Xandred rebellion group had been having several minor success's on the outside over the years, against Xandreds army, but Kevin was fed up with never doing anything huge. Strong as he was now, he knew his limitations and was even more mad at himself. For the last seven years he had pushed himself to his limits in samurai training. He had soon learned from David that Xandreds army had been sealed away countless times by previous Samurai rangers.

Kevin was training in the school lunch room with his sword, practicing several samurai techniques and moves. He would soon enter the outside again, but first he needed to train. He needed to train if he wanted to prove himself to the samurai king. As Kevin practiced slashes and thrusts, his step sister had rolled to him in her wheel chair. Over the years Lilly had adjusted to having no legs and made the best of it Kevin was still blaming himself for it, but she couldn't convince him otherwise.

Kevin quickly stopped to say " Hey Lilly." and quickly went back to his training.

" You shouldn't push yourself so hard. I wish you would just relax for once." Kevin then stopped."

" I already did this morning."

" That was for like, 3 minutes, and that was you just putting your clothes on. Come on, you should at least have some breakfast. There's bacon..." Lilly told him, smiling softly.

Kevin eventually gave up and went with Lilly, admitting that he was a little hungry. Plus, no one can say no to bacon.

After putting away his sword, Kevin ate his breakfast with Lilly and Jason, one of Kevin and David's partners. Jason and long, untidy black hair and was was still in his pajamas. He had chose to eat some captain crunch instead of eating the big meal. He had his two revolvers with him.

" You should put those away." Kevin told Jason.

" You never know when a mooger or something might attack. Hell, maybe even one of you guys.." Jason said, cracking a nervous smile. Jason was always the most paranoid of the group and would often bring a weapon everywhere he went, not often without good reason, but everyone else, Kevin included, thought Jason needed to relax, even if only a little. He was very twitchy and got jumpy over the slightest things. He only ever made his own meals, afraid that someone might poison him.

Keven sighed, knowing he couldn't convince him.

Jason then looked to Kevin and Lilly. " I don't want you to get the wrong idea though, were still friends and all, right?" Jason then abruptly left the cafeteria.

" Well, this was an interesting morning." Lilly said.

"Isn't it always?" Kevin agreed.

" Lilly, I'm leaving today". Kevin admitted.

Lilly looked a little confused.

" Why? We're are we going?"

Kevin looked slightly upset.

" Not you, just me. I'm looking for that samurai king I always hear everyone talk about, and I don't want you getting injured, or worse, even killed. Your staying her and I'll be back soon."

Kevin lied about that last thing he said. He honestly didn't know when, or if he ever was going to come back, but he didn't want to tell her that. She had been through enough, he thought to himself.

Lilly looked agitated. " Are you crazy!? There's no way your going out there, and definitely not without me or David!"

" I can handle this by myself and you or someone else will just get in the way. This is something I have to do, no matter how many Moogers or demons, or whatever are out there." He then walked away without another word.

"Dammit, not again.." Lilly muttered under her breath, chasing after him.

Kevin had heard rumors that the samurai king was somewhere in south Tacoma, or what used to to be Tacoma. He didn't know if they were true, but it was a start. After Kevin had climbed the ladder to the surface, he realized it was snowing. A blanket of snow covered everything, and a soft coldness washed over Kevin.

Kevin had to walk on foot for awhile, but he heard that there were some horses on the next town over, though he wasn't sure far it was. A town or village could have been 1 mile away to 100 miles away. They did have horses, but they either died, or were taken with David and the rest of the group when they went on a mission and never came back. Kevin wasn't too worried, because they were usually gone for at the most 6 months, and it had been 3, but for some reason Kevin couldn't help but worry. Jason and Lilly too, but Jason was always worried. Jason and Kevin had been left out to keep care of the base while the rest were away.

6 months later, May 8.

It had been an extremely wet and rainy day, especially considering it had been nothing but sunshine and hot weather for the past few days. Kevin rode into town on his horse. It was the first town for months, and he was glad that he was somewhere with other people. After passing several small wooden buildings, Kevin came upon several people crowded around a muddy field. As Kevin approached, he saw that in the middle there was a ring where two people were fighting with swords. One was a very large man, with a bald head and eyebrows like Morgan Freeman's in the Dreamcatcher. The other muscles man, with dark skin and wearing nothing but jeans and a pair of sneakers. They both had swords and were slicing at each other with them. The bald man had a katana, and the buff guy wielded a broad sword. The buff man thrusted his sword at his opponent, but the bald man was fast as lighting, and he separated the mans hands. As the sword fell to the ground he screamed in pain.

" Hey! Your not bad. Fight me." A man hidden in a black cloak said, pulling out a long katana. The bald man got in a fighting stance, to show that he was ready. He had a sinister grin on his face. The cloaked figure stepped into the ring, seeming very calm.

"AHHHHHHH"!" The bald man screamed as he rushed towards the cloaked man and stabbed his sword at him. Almost faster than Kevin could blink, the cloaked man lifted his sword slightly and cut the mans sword completely in half. He than pulled his sword down, slashing the mans chest. The loser then fled in pain. Kevin then stepped forward.

" Your... the samurai king, aren't you?" Kevin asked the cloaked figure. The cloaked man then pulled down his hood to reveal a man older than Kevin, with blonde hair.

" Yeah... you could say that..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4: Origins of the blue ranger part 2:

10 days later,May 18.

Kevin barely blocked Jayden's sword with his own before he rolled away and lunged his sword at Jayden. Jayden blocked the attack and kicked Kevin away. They then ran at each other and their swords clashed violently repeatedly. Jayden planned on training Kevin before he became the blue ranger, but Kevin couldn't help feeling that Jayden was being unfairly strict and relentless in their training.

" AH!" Kevin yelled as he slashed at Jayden. Jayden lifted his sword behind his head and blocked, and then fell on Kevin. Kevin pushed him off, but Jayden came back at him and slashed at him. Kevin blocked and stabbed at Jayden's right foot, but he lifted it and kicked Kevin squarely in the jaw, sending him back.

" I need... a break..." Kevin pleaded. Jayden simply nodded and sat down. The intense training, along with the almost unbearable heat was too much for Kevin. Plus, they also had to climb the mountain that day, which was a trying task on its own, even without the brutal weather.

Meanwhile, a man that could only be described as a moving piece of dying flesh was crawling along a beach within minutes of dying. It was at closer inspection, a man, but as if his flesh had been clawed at by several giant wolves. He left a trail of blood as he crawled. He could only think of one thing: revenge. Revenge on people, on humanity, on everything. He had grown to resent people and all humanity. He needed to wipe all traces of those disgusting filth from his blood. And from existence. He wouldn't be able to exact his revenge now... Or would he? As he was crawling, he noticed several Moogers and a demon general coming towards him.

" Why hello..." Serrator spoke, menace and evil intent in his voice.

" I can make you perfect... inhuman... Unlike those wretched fiends who all but destroyed your mortal body. I can help you exact your revenge..." As the bloody man reached a hand towards him, Serrator smiled.

Jayden and Kevin were standing in front of a small Mooger base on the side of the mountain.

" Now Kevin, if you can show me that you can hold your own against Moogers, you will become a samurai."

" All of them!?" Kevin complained. Jayden just frowned at him and Kevin understood that he was serious.

" I will help you if you need it. It should be easy as long as you are morphed and trust your powers."

" Go Go samurai!" Kevin and Jayden chanted as they wrote their symbols with their samuraizers. A red and blue light engulfed them and they morphed into the blue and red samurai power rangers.

Jayden jumped into the mob of Moogers and skillfully cut and sliced his way through. Every sword he would deflect and no Mooger would be left unscathed by the edge of his blade. As a Mooger attempted to strike his neck, he blocked it with his sword and turned around, kicking it into the other Moogers and slashing them down.

"Magma blast!" Jayden yelled as he summoned a mini volcano that shot lava at the Moogers, destroying them in a huge fireball.

Kevin slashed and stabbed his way through all of the Moogers, who seemed to come in hoards, waving their swords at him.

Kevin stabbed through a hoard of Moogers and they exploded behind him. As more came from his right he turned to attack, but they lifted him and threw him into a wall. Dozens of Moogers soon surrounded him by all sides and got their bows ready. When they all fired their bows, Kevin spun the disk at the hilt of his sword.

" SPIN SWORD, DRAGON SPLASH!" Kevin yelled at the demons, sending a giant wave of water at them, and sending them flying away.

"Take this!" Kevin shouted as he sent several small tsunamis their way. Kevin was almost out of power, but the Moogers kept coming. The red ranger then jumped from behind Kevin and shot several spirals of fire from his blade, destroying all of the Moogers.

Out of the fire came 2 demon generals: Gred and Tooya. Tooya was a red demon with what looked like a blue skirt with a face on it and two blades. Gred was split in two colors, red and green, and was also wielding two swords.

" Shit, generals... we should retreat Jayden."

Jayden gave Kevin a smile.

" If you want to become a power ranger your going to have to fight them." Jayden told him, not telling him that he ha never fought a general either. Kevin sighed as they ran into battle.

Tooya rushed towards Jayden him and tackled him into a tree while Gred's swords clashed with Kevin's. Gred slashed at the blue ranger, but he did a flip over Gred slashed his back. As Gred turned for an attack, Kevin caught it with his hand and savagely cut Gred with his sword, before Gred picked him up and threw him into a fence.

Tooya had immense strength and was over powering Jayden greatly.

Jayden then shouted " SPIN SWORD, DRAGON BURST!" as huge ball of fire erupted from his blade and blasted Tooya several feet away. As the red ranger ran towards him, Tooya got up and attacked Jayden. But he blocked it with his blade and redirected Tooya's weapon towards his foot, and then kicked him squarely in the jaw. As Jayden went to strike Tooya, Tooya charged up his blade with energy and smacked the red ranger into a couple of trees.

As Kevin slashed crazily at Gred, his attacks were getting blocked left and right until Gred smashed him into the building.

"SPIN SWORD, ICE STORM!"

Kevin yelled as dozens of giant ice blades were launched towards Gred, slicing him severely. The blue ranger then jumped into the air and sliced Gred, destroying him.

Jayden spun in the air before slicing Tooya down, leaving him to be destroyed in a giant fire ball. They both demorphed as Kevin came to Jayden. Kevin looked worn out, but also impressed in his strength.

" We did it Jayden..." Kevin said, tired and out of breath.

" Good job Kevin, your now an official samurai power ranger."

The man was strapped to a table in a big, dimly lit room. Serrator and a pack of Moogers were surrounding him.

" You will be born into a race far superior to those simple humans.

You shall be reborn!"

The mans body then levitated a few feet from the table and broke through his restraints. He was then showered in brilliant red light, and let out a scream of pain. His eyes became a deep black, and his teeth grew longer and sharper, and so did his nails, which practically turned into claws. He grew to be eight feet tall, and his muscles became much larger. His scream soon turned into a menacing growl. His skin became red and scaly. He then floated down.

" RISE... NOVA!" Serrator commanded him.

"GRAAAAW!" Nova growled. He then slowly sat up.

Serrator looked at him and smiled.

" You are no longer human... you are one of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5: Origins of the Yellow Ranger part 1:

12 years ago, August 21,

Fire..Falling...Falling..

" EMILY!"

Those were the last things she could remember. They were the only things she could remember. A young girl, who looked about 4, woke up. She had short, blonde hair, and was wearing a yellow dress and laying in a pile of shrubs and leaves. She realized she had been sleeping in what looked like a forest. A rather large forest, with rather large trees as well. As she walked through the giant forest, it only seemed to get bigger, while her memory seemed to shrink. Only those 3 words came to mind. Who was this Emily?

She felt this odd pain throughout her whole body, and felt a small amount of blood at the back of her head. The forest was tall, the trees huge and standing to the sky. The forest seemed to go on for an eternity, and the increasingly hot weather didn't help.

She was scared, and kind of lonely as she searched through the forest, looking for people, or anything really.

" Dammit!" She heard. When she turned around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Something's watching her, she thought. As she ran, she felt a felling of her whole body becoming her numb, and her senses and consciousness floated away.

8 years later, November 1.

It was cloudless night, and Mike was outside of his hut, sharpening feeding his horse. It had been 6 years since his brother had died, and he had found the girl. One night, he found her passed out on his door step, and when she came to she told him she couldn't remember anything. Mike had taken care of her all these years, treated her like a sibling. Mike used to be into video games, and sports, but he needed to protect the girl an himself.

Mike soon came into the hut to find Emily sleeping on the floor. He then gently picked her up and set her into bed. Mike wasn't very responsible, he had never been, but he tried his hardest to take care of the both of them. It wasn't exactly easy though, with Moogers everywhere, and Emily being a handful herself. Emily had always acted very childish and cheerful, and though it annoyed Mike sometimes, it was one thing that kept him happy, as not many things did anymore. Everyone always told him how rash and stubborn he was, but he almost never had a complaint about Emily, who had always looked up to him as sort of a big brother figure. He was older than her, him being 17 and her being 12. Though the world had moved on, many people would say, many things have stayed the same. Mike soon fainted in his bed and slept like a rock.

The next day Mike woke up with a start as he felt something land on his chest.

" Good morning Mike." Emily said happily.

" Mornin'..." Mike groaned, half asleep. He then got up as he

pushed Emily off of him.

Emily also had a dark side though. One that hadn't appeared in years, but still gave Mike a sense of sharp fear. Mike had come to assume she had two personalities, Emily, and what Mike called the she-Devil, the latter only coming out rarely. Unlike some schizophrenics Emily didn't know the other existed, nor did the other know she existed.

6 years earlier, October 2nd.

Mike woke up with a start and fell to the ground, feeling as though hot coal was burning through his chest. He looked at the source of the pain; the large knife in his chest. As he took it out, a small figure leaped through the dark at him, aging him into the wall. He soon rolled over the other side of the bed and pinned her to the floor. She scratched at his face crazily, trying to get free.

" LET GO OF ME YOU INSECT!" the she-devil screamed, her voice and facial expressions warped to match a monsters. It was fit for a Nighlok, Mike later thought. She grabbed at his throat and squeezed with strength unlike anything he ha seen from Emily. He had to think of a way to subdue her without severely injuring her. And fast. Mike grabbed for the knife and slammed the back of the handle into the side of her head, knocking her out.

" I didn't want to hurt you..."

9 years later, November 4.

Mike had always trained so much with his sword, Emily thought. It was vital to know how to fight when monsters ran around, but she thought that he trained too much and too hard to not be doing it for a specific reason.

Then suddenly, hoards of Moogers burst into the room and outside and attacked.

" EMILY, RUN!" Mike yelled at her.

She ran as fast as she could, only looking back to see that the hut was on fire. She ran to the other side of the river and ran past several mountain caves and finally landed in the forest where she took a break. She then quickly hid behind a tree as a few Moogers marched into the forest, most likely looking for her.

Mike took out his sword and went to work. He cut through the Moogers somewhat slobbishly, leaving many openings. As he sliced down a couple of Moogers, they surrounded him beat him down.

Mike tried his hardest to fend off the Moogers, but they over powered him greatly. He swung his sword wildly, but they slashed and cut him until he rolled out of the mob of Moogers and stumbled away in pain. He then became dizzy and fell off the ledge and into the river. They then left him.

The Moogers found Emily and chased her through the forest. As she jumped over a fallen tree, she tripped as several Moogers surrounded her. As a Mooger went in for the kill, Emily consciousness was possessed by something in the back of her mind.

The Moogers struck its sword down, but Emily caught it with her bare fist, it bleed heavily but she looked like she had suffered none. She quickly took it from the Moogers grip and and skillfully slashed, sliced, and cut her way through the Moogers, destroying them one by one. As a Mooger prepared to strike her back, she stabbed its heart, not even turning around. When another went for an attack, she quickly pulled the blade from the Moogers chest and slashed the other Moogers.

She did a side flip away from the mob and then charged her way through them, destroying them easily.

After that, she tended to her wound, bandaging it up, almost lovingly. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out on the soft ground.

Deker had been looking for a worthy challenger for what seemed like his whole life, though he couldn't remember much, not did he care to. Silva was easily one of Xandreds strongest warriors, and easily Octoroo's biggest success, scientifically at least. Deker was told not to fight Silva, but he was a robot, he could be rebuilt right?

As Deker charged at Silva with his sword, they both skillfully slashed at each other, each of them blocking each stack like a master fencer. Silva was almost overwhelmingly powerful, Deker thought, easily close to Serrator's level, if not as good as him. Deker charged all of his force into his blade, slashing fiercely at Silva. Silva soon saw an opening, scoring the first hit of the match, smashing Deker back.

" STOP YOU FOOL!" Octoroo yelled at Deker.

" You must stop this foolishness! You need to settle your obsession with someone else! Xandred would do fine. Yeah sure, he would most likely kill you, but that's just a minor detail..."

Authors notes: Thanks for reading! Let me what you guys think and mentioning what you think would be cool in my story, or advice would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 6: David's great escape and a battle with Nighlok. **

8 months ago from present, November 25.

He couldn't scream. Or move. Or barely think. He was in dimly lit room that appeared to empty, beside the scattered remains of David's troops. It had been hours, or days, or years, he couldn't recall when, but his last memory was being beaten to a pulp, by a Nighlok no less. He just barely opened his eyes to notice his surroundings. Every time he moved his head it felt like a family of baby swordfish were biting at his neck. He noticed that there was something restraining him, an lifting him in the air. Bones, not human bones, but bones. If he hadn't been so out of it he might have been scared.

" So I see you have awakened.." David heard a cheery, yet menacing voice from behind. David soon fell with a thud on the hard stone floor, giving him even more pain.

" Shit!" David cursed as his already bloody face felt like it was going to cave in.

He felt a cold and hard hand turn him over, and he saw that face. The face of death, as some might call it. David called it a guy with a seriously bad diet. The beast itself wasn't human though, it looked like a demonic zombie shark. It wore a gold breast plate and spiked gauntlets. It wielded what looked like a rod with a chainsaw like blade at the top.

" Lucky me.. Now the boss told me to ask a few questions first... BUT! I'm going have a little fun first... Scorpionic told me to give you this little present for damaging him."

The zombie Nighlok then stomped a deadly foot onto David's already broken back.

" AGH! Fuck!" David screamed in pain. He already felt as if he had died, probably by being crushed by a monster truck.

" Don't worry, you persistent bastard. After Octoroo gives you a few new...changes, you'll be brand new!

David had no idea of what he was talking about, only half listening because of his near death state.

David slowly passed out as he saw his blood spill around him.

David woke up again, this time alive as ever. What happened? Why did he suddenly not feel any pain? David was in a dark room, except for the neon green light emanating from the device he was strapped to. He had several wires connected to his half naked body, and what he saw horrified him more than anything else. A laser.

He was being observed by Octoroo, who was fiddling with the device, and Silva, who was standing by him, probably there to guard of David tried to escape. It would have been a useless effort anyway, David thought. There was no way he was going to escape all of the iron bars and straps covering him. Screaming or asking what they were doing was useless, as it would change nothing. What happens, happens. But couldn't just die. All of his friends had died fighting for what they believed, and wasn't going to let their deaths be in vain. He was going to live, and he was going to achieve their goal for them. And in an unexpected turn of events, he got his wish. In what seemed like a split second, the laser shot into David's body, showering him in the green light and sending a strong warmth through his body. It seemed to get hotter. And hotter. David's skin felt like he was in an oven, and his skin was blood red. Memory's David didn't remember, thoughts he never had, all rushed into his head like a bullet train. He wanted to give into the power, but he had to fight, he realized, he had to escape. A light temporarily blinded Silva and Octoroo as the the device exploded with a fiery bang, and David escaped the contraption.

David was running on almost pure adrenalin, as he ran to the nearest a exit and tumbled through the window into the clouds down below. As David fell through several thousand miles below, he thought to himself. This wasn't the end. He wasn't going to die here. Not after everything. The neon green light engulfed David again as he fell into the water below. As he did, an impossible amount of water splashed into the air as the entire lake splashed everywhere, emptying the entire lake. In the waterless lake was a black body, armored to be exact.

David gasped in surprise as he saw his metallic form. The helmet was black, and resembled that of a grasshopper, thought it was curved, and had a pointed head, like a motor cross helmet, except smaller and more practical. His armor was hard, but thin, and his chest had a white snake across it.

He felt more powerful, and seemingly endless energy was coursing through him. As he was just realizing his new form, he saw two figures rain from the sky. Scorpionic and Rhinosnorus.

" Looks like our little rebel escaped." Scorpionic taunted, smirking as he did so. David took out his katana and went to work on the Nighlok. As they ran at him, David jumped into the air and stabbed his katana into Scorpionic's back, where he turned and kicked the rhino Nighlok away. David rolled away from Scorpionic launched several energy arrows from his bow into the Nighlok.

Every move they made he blocked, or dodged, using every opportunity to his advantage. David felt like he could think and act much faster, and every move he made gave him a huge advantage in the battle. Scorpionic went for David's head, but he stopped it with his sword, shooting Rhinosnorus with his crossbow and pushing Scorpionic into him. David then flipped in between them and slashed and cut at them, skillfully turning and blocking. David kicked the Rhino Nighlok in the side of the head before ducking Scorpionics attack and elbowing him in the rib cage, before turning and shooting him back with his bow. Rhinosnorus the slammed his head into David's back, where he was launched towards the other Nighlok, who smacked him away with his sword. As Scorpionic charged at him with his sword, David ducked and cut off his hands, before slamming his crossbow into his gut and firing, blowing the Nighlok into flames.

" AHHHH" Rhinosnorus screamed, jumping at David. David rolled away just in time, picking up Scorpionics blade, and smashing the Nighlok with it, destroying him completely as energy was blasted into his body.

As David left the battlefield, he noticed a beeping coming from a device on his right wrist. As he pressed a button, a slim black and green motorcycle approached him.

" Battle Hopper.."

With everyone but all of his comrades killed, David's sets out on his Battle Hopper with new powers and knowledge, continuing his seemingly endless mission for revenge.

8 months later, June 4.

An almost endless amount of mountain and forest surrounded everywhere for miles. As David navigated his way through this maze, he noticed the body of a girl. A girl with a sword.

Authors notes: Sorry for not updating, but don't worry, there will be much more to come soon!

As always, leave a review telling me what you think! A comment on my work is always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7: Origins of the Yellow ranger part 2:

Authors notes: Excuse #3021: I haven't had any Internet for nearly 2 weeks (or something) so I haven't been able to post anything. Also, when I had Internet but didn't post anything for more than a week... Blame my One piece marathons... I am obsessed with that show. And you can kind of see how it inspired some things in this chapter. ( By the way, the yellow ranger in my story uses lightning, not earth).

11 days later, June 15.

Ever since the experiment at the hands of Octoroo, David's civilian form's strength had increased considerably, but he was still figuring out how to morph back into his armored form. It had conveniently revealed itself in battle, but he was worried he wouldn't be able to use it when he needed to.

The last several months had gone by without any accidents, but he needed to get back to the others, and the only way was through a ruined city, which for some reason was normally heavily guarded by Moogers and Nighlok.

As he was traveling through the ruins, he noticed no enemy's or anything whatsoever. For a city normally usually crawling with Moogers and the works, it seemed unusually calm and quiet, besides the sound of David and Emily's footsteps. He didn't really care to take her, but she just kind of followed him, not saying a word, and occasionally glaring at him. He assumed she was using him for protection. He had no doubt she could hold her own in a fight, though he wasn't sure why, but she still was just a young girl, sixteen at least. She had three katanas on her, which interested David. (Why would she need 3 katanas?)

The city was full of what used to be large tall buildings, but were now just piles of rubble. Everything looked scorched or crushed, and there were giant holes everywhere on the streets. There were several examples of plants and shrubbery growing, and trees connected from the forest into the city, covering many buildings and roads, even the broken glass and skeletal remains, as many animals probably had eaten what was left of many bodies.

There was a suspenseful, almost suffocating feel about the place. The clouds above were many, and were dark gray.

".. Stop..." Emily warned David, causing David to almost jump because of the foreign voice that suddenly appeared. They both then stood still and patiently listened... Footsteps. Hard, inhuman footsteps .

" Run!" Emily yelled as they both ran separate directions, barely dodging a giant ball of fire that crashed into the cement in between them, almost knocking them off their feet.

" What the.." David said before a loud explosion from behind him blasted though the wall and sent him flying across the cement into a window. A strong pain rippled across his back. David hurried to get up, but almost immediately, an iron hand smashed into his solar plexus, causing an almost death worthy amount of pain, followed by an even quicker elbow to David's jaw, slamming him through several building walls, until he smashed through a window of one and landed on the carpet, bleeding severely. Another loud noise and the entire ceiling collapsed on David.

What stood in front of the the destroyed house had dark black armor with sharp shoulders and claws. It also had gold metal all around its armor and a diamond in the chest. It had partly silver thighs and its helmet was pointed in the back. The helmet itself kind of resembled a demonic tiger.

It was Android Quester A01, the newest Nighlok creation, most likely created by Octoroo, David was sure. In actuality it was made by Silva. It held what resembled a desert eagle, but larger and black, and it had a double edged sword in its other hand.

David was in so much pain he could hardly think. He had to come up with a plan of escape if nothing else, though it seemed impossible because he couldn't move a muscle, or it felt like was being ran over by 30 elephants at once. Any attempt to morph was useless, as he hasn't figured out how yet.

Then David's ring started glowing. As David made a fist, the glow became brighter and larger. He then punched a fist through the rubble, and the light shone in the sky. The rubble soon separated from him, and the light covered his entire body. Several buildings and piles of stone and shrubbery evaporated as his body became armored and David's strength returned, ten times more powerful.

David pumped energy into his katana and swiftly slashed at the machine and sent it spiraling away. David ran at it and turned with his blade, but the Quester caught his hand. He retaliated by kneeing the robot in the head and slashing at its chest. It slammed its gun into David's gut and fired, blasting him into a pole.

The robot rushed David, striking him with its blade over and over again, before punching him into the cement. David quickly tripped it and stabbed at it, but it rolled away and kneed him in the gut smacking him in the air with his blade, where David fell on the ground hard. He got up soon and their swords clashed, both striking each other skillfully.

David grabbed the Quester by the neck and pressed a button on his wrist, calling forth the Battle Hopper. Another button was pressed and two Gatling guns popped out of the side of the motorcycle. David pushed the Quester forward and jumped out of the way, as the Battle Hopper shot several giant balls of plasma into the Quester, sending it flying thousands of feet in the air until it exploded with energy, sending shock waves that caused many of the already broken buildings to crumble.

Seeing no other threats, David moved along, Emily nowhere in sight.

The two Power Rangers, Kevin and Jayden, were surrounded by what looked like nearly 1000 Moogers and a Nighlok shaped like a clock. It was dark purple, and held a gold blade in one hand, and a double sided red and black sword in the other.

" What the hell are we going to do!?" Kevin asked desperately.

" Maneuver 32B..." Jayden said.

" What's that?"

" Improvise..." Kevin then thought of a plan.

" Jayden, do as I do.. AQUA SMACK!"

" Got it, FLAME SMACK!" They both shot their elements in a stream and their attacks collided, creating a thick steam, which blinded the Nighlok and allowed them to jump over them and flee.

As Jayden found himself in a clearing, he realized the blue ranger was nowhere to be found.

" AGHHHHHH!" Jayden heard a scream and the bloody and scarred body of Kevin was thrown into view.

" What the hell!" Jayden yelled in confusion. A familiar figure then approached him.

" I found him to be an unworthy adversary. Perhaps the infamous red ranger is different.."

It was Deker, the demon that had taken everything away from Jayden. Rage built up inside Jayden, and he grabbed Kevin's katana and charged at Deker, attacking ferociously.

Deker easily broke through Jayden's block and slashed him, sending him flying through a tree onto the hard ground.

Deker then put his blade back in its sheath.

" Hey! I'm not done with you!"

Deker then scoffed.

" I suppose I can play with you a little longer. You seem much stronger than the blue ranger. Deker then pulled out a small knife, which only looked about 6 inches at best.

" You bastard.. DONT MOCK ME!"

Jayden then slammed his blades into Deker's knife and attacked crazily, slashing at every opening he could find. Deker easily blocked every move and caught the red rangers right arm. Deker slashed at his chest with great strength, cutting through Jayden thoroughly. Deker threw him into a group of trees and then extended energy from his knife, shooting a stream of fire at Jayden. Deker then pulled out his main sword.

" INFINITE SLASH!"

All of the trees within 2 miles in every direction were flattened, and Jayden was blasted into the sky, falling nearly a mile away on the hard cement, de-morphing, and causing more than a few broken bones.

He couldn't lose now, he had to win. Jayden had several deep cuts all over his body, (the most noticeable was an X on his chest) but he got up just the same, swords in hands.

When Deker walked into the ruined city, he was shocked to see Jayden standing, let alone ready to fight.

" How.. how are you still alive..."

Jayden wore a furious expression.

" I don't care... If I have to sacrifice everything... Even my own life. I'm going to fight until I reach my goal. I'm going to live until the day I pierce your damn heart. As long as your alive.. I will be too.."

Deker was shocked at his will power and was impressed.

" You fight with great pride. I will leave you until you grow stronger.

Jayden the red ranger... SURPASS ME!"

Deker walked away and disappeared in a flash. Jayden saw Kevin limping towards him.

" Jayden! We have to run! The Moogers are on to us! Come on!"

" Go Go samurai!" Jayden chanted before he was morphed into the red ranger.

" No, We're fighting.."

" Jayden.. You and I are way too hurt to fight! Especially with that many Moogers.."

Jayden looked at Kevin seriously.

" You can run, but I'm fighting."

Kevin then reluctantly morphed, knowing that Jayden had made up his mind, and that he would surely die on his own.

As Moogers appeared, the rangers got in their battle stances, but a girl wielding two swords, one in each hand and one In the mouth, had jumped from the wreckage of a building and sliced down more than a dozen Moogers easily. She then stared at the two of them.

" I assume you are the samurai king. If you are, then hand me a morpher, because I can see you two are too injured to fight at full force."

Jayden then quickly pulled out the suitcase and handed her the yellow morpher.

" Are you sure that's the best decision!? To give it to someone we don't even know!?"

" It's better than dying, or running away... Just say GoGo samurai!"

Emily then chanted the words and transformed into the yellow ranger. She was then wielding one samurai ranger sword.

All three of the rangers then charged into battle, fighting as well as they could.

The rangers charged their weapons with their respective elements and slashed and cut they're way through the Moogers.

Jayden charged his spin sword and made short work of dozens of Moogers who jumped at him.

Emily lifted her sword in the air, and lightning struck a horde of Moogers.

" ICE STORM!" Kevin yelled, summoning dozens of ice blades from the air, striking down many Moogers.

Jayden jumped at the Nighlok, slashing and swinging his sword at it. It swiftly blocked his attacks with its blades and blasted a laser at him, sending him back. Jayden had weakened considerably because of the fight between him and Deker. Jayden struggled to get up, but him and Kevin attacked the clock Nighlok with a combined assault, smashing their blades into it, blasting energy into its flying body. It landed on a building and shot its lasers at the rangers, who rolled away.

Emily jumped up to the clock and kicked it in the face, before stabbing strong currents of electricity into it, causing it to explode with energy, taking half of the building with it, and sending Emily to the ground, de-morphing her.

As the two rangers ran up to her, she got up, looking confused.

" Where am I?... Where's Mike!?"

To be continued...


End file.
